youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
KIYUUWCZM53XORDFLE
(0:07.9) Come here (0:08.5) (0:14.6) I know listen, life is short (0:16.4) (0:18.0) listen if you wake up one day (0:19.8) (0:20.8) and on that day (0:22.0) (0:23.5) all your dreams (0:24.7) (0:26.2) everything you wished for (0:27.4) and you wanted (0:28.0) (0:30.8) gone just like that (0:32.0) (0:34.8) I want this moment (0:36.0) right now, this day (0:37.0) (0:37.7) my feelings for you, (0:39.1) the way you look right now, (0:41.2) (0:41.5) I just want this to last forever (0:42.9) you know (0:43.9) (0:44.9) and it will, (0:45.8) (0:47.2) and no matter what we always had this (0:48.9) and had each other (0:50.0) (0:50.8) and nothing can change that (0:52.3) (0:55.4) I'm never gonna leave you (0:56.7) I'm never gonna leave you (0:58.1) (1:01.3) I love you (1:02.2) (1:06.3) I know. (1:07.3) I know. (1:09.3) (1:14.0) don't ever leave me. (1:15.2) (1:15.7) I wont. (1:16.1) (1:16.9) dont ever leave me - I wont,I wont. (1:19.2) (1:30.9) Summer has come and passed (1:35.6) The innocent can never last (1:40.1) Wake me up (1:42.3) when September ends (1:46.1) (1:49.3) Like my father's come to pass (1:53.8) Seven years has gone so fast (1:58.7) Wake me up (2:00.7) when September ends (2:04.6) (2:07.9) Here comes the rain again (2:12.0) (2:12.5) Falling from the stars (2:15.9) (2:17.0) drenched in my pain again (2:21.2) Becoming who we are (2:25.1) (2:25.8) As my memory rests (2:30.6) But never forgets what I lost (2:35.1) Wake me up (2:37.2) when September ends (2:41.5) (2:45.2) you didn't (2:45.9) tell me you didn't (2:46.9) do what? (2:47.8) tell me you didn't do it - do what? (2:49.6) ah (2:50.3) (2:50.9) tell me you didn't do it (2:52.1) please please, don't do this to me (2:54.1) oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god (2:57.7) (2:59.4) please don't do it (3:00.6) please don't do it (3:01.6) (3:02.3) plea-ea-ease (3:03.4) (3:04.9) don't do this, (3:04.7) don't do this, I wanted to tell you (3:07.2) (3:10.3) stop, stop, stop, just listen (3:11.8) how could you do this to me (3:13.9) how could you do this (3:15.4) (3:17.2) oh my god (3:18.3) oh my god (3:19.8) well I thought of all people (3:20.8) you would understand (3:21.6) why don't you understand, I did this for us (3:23.7) I did it for us (3:24.7) (3:25.1) this is supposed to make it easier (3:26.9) (3:27.2) I thought you would be proud of me (3:28.5) I thought atleast of all people (3:29.9) you would understand why I did this (3:31.8) (3:42.4) Summer has come and passed (3:46.8) The innocent can never last (3:51.5) Wake me up (3:53.8) when September ends (3:57.5) (4:00.8) Ring out the bells again (4:04.8) (4:05.2) Like we did when spring began (4:09.7) (4:10.1) Wake me up (4:11.9) when September ends (4:15.7) (4:19.0) Here comes the rain again (4:23.3) (4:23.7) Falling from the stars (4:27.0) (4:28.3) Drenched in my pain again (4:32.4) Becoming who we are (4:36.2) (4:37.5) As my memory rests (4:41.7) (4:41.8) But never forgets what I lost (4:46.3) (4:46.7) Wake me up (4:48.5) (4:48.9) when September ends (4:52.6) (5:29.8) Summer has come and passed (5:34.3) The innocent can never last (5:38.8) Wake me up (5:41.0) (5:41.4) when September ends (5:44.8) (5:48.3) Like my father's come to pass (5:52.5) (5:52.8) Twenty years has gone so fast (5:57.2) (5:57.5) Wake me up (5:59.4) when September ends (6:03.1) (6:06.5) Wake me up (6:08.4) (6:08.9) when September ends (6:12.3) (6:15.8) Wake me up (6:17.6) (6:17.9) when September ends (6:21.8) (6:33.3) This way no matter what (6:34.7) you'll always have somebody here for you (6:36.5) (6:38.7) I'm never gonna leave you (6:40.0)